Seeing The Dark Of You
by DarkBlysse
Summary: With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives? Roy/Ed, Yaoi, Lemon
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter One  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed  
**Warnings: **A/U, masturbation

_**A/N:**_ Well, I was recently asked to try my hand at another multi-chapter fic and this little gem popped into my head soon after. I hope you guys like it! 3

**~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~ **

Roy's voice carried on, making its way to my ears but never really being heard as he talked about my latest report. I nodded now and again, quipped some smart-ass remarks back at him, and he was left completely unaware that he didn't have my attention at all.

No... that wasn't true. He had my attention--_all of it_. Like every other time he called me into his office, I was enthralled with every little thing about him. The way his lips moved as words flowed out over them, how his tongue would occasionally dart out to moisten his lips. My gaze eventually drifted to his dark eyes, and I felt my breath catch just the slightest bit. Roy's eyes always had the most captivating, confident shine to them.

My heart raced in my chest and I cursed inwardly. He always did this to me. Ever since getting Al's body and my limbs back, my mind had had nothing to focus on. Before, I had the Philosopher's Stone and restoring my Brother and I to think about. Obsessively. But without that, my thoughts were left to wander, reaching in under the surface and pulling up things that I never knew were there.

And my thoroughly confusing love for the man in front of me was one of those things.

Roy had never been anything but a bastard to me. Sure, he got me a job in the military and helped me find the Stone. But in return he gained rank and power, feeding his own selfish desires. I was just a tool to be used, pulling him closer to his goal of Fuhrer. None of his actions were done out of pure kindness.

So why, then, did I have to fall in love with him? He sure as hell didn't care about me--not in the way I wanted him to. But that didn't stop me and my young mind from thinking that somehow, someday, there might just be a chance for me to slip into his life as something more than his prodigal subordinate, or even his friend.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Roy waved a dismissive hand at me, leaning back in his chair.

"You can go, Fullmetal," Roy said, his exasperated voice finally reaching me. His tone was no doubt caused by my rather half-assed--as usual--report.

I walked out of Roy's office and pulled the door shut behind me. My calm demeanor instantly buckled as soon as I was away from him. I always got furious whenever I let myself drift off into my own love-sick thoughts in front of him. It was stupid things like that that might let Roy know how I felt about him. Roy wasn't a stupid man. He knew how to read people's emotions.

Curses and words spilled from my lips that would probably get me fired if I'd said them to Roy's face. I kicked out angrily at the wall in front of me, my boot chipping some paint off the wall. It hurt--I still wasn't used to having two flesh legs, and still kicked harder with my left--but the physical pain was nothing when compared to the agony that was ripping away at my mind.

"Fucking... Colonel... bastard," I bit out, grinding my teeth together.

My hands found themselves deep in my pockets, stopping me from punching the nearest object--my newly learned self control put into action. I still got mad at all the same things, but I'd actually hold back from trying to destroy stuff... and people. I would try to calm myself down, even without Al's soft, reasoning voice at my side to coax me into it.

And calm myself I did, stalking down the halls of Central, and soon after the sidewalk. Each step I took towards home eased just the slightest bit more tension from my frame, made my breaths come just that much slower and deeper.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

I found myself walking into an empty apartment with a note pinned to the back of the door. I ripped it off, not really caring that it tore a little. I could still read it.

_Gone to get food for the week. Be back by 7:00._

_~Al_

I crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket a few feet away, then shrugged out of my coat and shoes. A glance at the clock told me that it was only half past five and I sighed. I hated being alone in the apartment. It let my mind wander too much... _always to Roy_.

And without fail, my mind did exactly that a little while later when I was in the shower. The hot water running over me almost seemed cold as my body heated up rapidly from thoughts of Roy. I bit my lip, but didn't resist the wave of arousal that flashed through me. I still had about an hour until Al was home, and I didn't exactly like the idea of fighting off an erection for the rest of the night with Al around.

I leaned against one of the shower walls and the cold tiles made me gasp. Small shocks ran through my confused nerves, on edge from being assaulted by the hot water and the cold wall all at once. It made my erection throb between my legs. I tipped my head back, resting it on the tiles and letting the water run over my face. My hand ran down my chest slowly, teasing myself, and finally wrapped tightly around my cock.

"Roy..." I whispered as I let my imagination take control.

_Roy was on his knees in front of me, taking me into his mouth as I grabbed his hair roughly and practically skull-fucked him._

My hand sped up on my shaft, sliding easily over the hard, wet flesh. I pressed my thumb hard against the tip and pre-come dripped out and onto my hand, only to be washed away moments later.

_His tongue flicked at my head and I moaned loudly, bucking harder a few times and making Roy choke. I eased off a little, not pushing as deep. Almost in reward, Roy sucked harder at my pulsing length._

Ragged moans parted my lips and my back pulled away from the tile slightly. I raised my other hand to my collarbones and dragged my nails hard down my chest, scratching at the skin until it was red. The pain made my body shake and thrum in excitement.

"_Roy!_" I cried out again, his name sliding easily off my tongue.

_He hummed around me, sending vibrations all the way down my shaft and making me moan louder. I could feel myself at the edge and thrust faster. I pushed deep into his mouth, holding him in place, nearly choking him as I came hard down his throat._

I gasped and arched my back as the coil in my stomach released suddenly. The hand on my chest dug deeper into my flesh, drawing blood. The pain made my orgasm more intense as I came over my hand in waves of hot, milky fluid.

After a few heaving breaths, my spine relaxed and I opened my eyes. I looked down at my chest and winced. The water falling into the bloody scratches was starting to sting as my endorphins faded. I laughed slightly; I didn't miss any of the irony that I had a pain kink, and I wasn't ashamed of it either.

I let the last of the blood and cum rinse off me before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. I toweled off and pulled my clothes on, then sat out in the living room, splayed on the couch lazily.

As I waited for Al to come home, I read one of the Alchemy texts that were scattered around the room, on the tables, left lying crooked on whatever shelf had been nearest when the book was put aside. My eyes kept skipping over the same line, again and again, reading it but not absorbing a damned thing as my focus kept flitting back to Roy.

I tried to ignore the thoughts that scratched at the edges of my mind, leaving me with an insatiable itch in the form of longing and desire. A desire that couldn't be fulfilled yet; I still had to wait, just a little longer. But it would be worth it.

"Only two more months..." I said quietly to myself.

Then, I would finally be eighteen and could make my move.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Two  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed  
**Warnings: **Masturbation

**Summary: **With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Brother?"

The word tickled at my consciousness for a moment, and I was jerked from my reverie by a hand on my shoulder. I started slightly before I realized that it was just Al trying to get my attention. My eyes drifted from the book I'd been reading--rather, _trying to read_ as thoughts of Roy attacked me--and up to Al's worried face.

"Brother?" he repeated. His brows were drawn together and a slight frown pulled at his lips. "You're doing it again..." he said, the words almost coming out as a sigh.

"S-sorry, Al."

As my birthday drew closer, day by day, I found myself spending more time drifting off like that, into uneasy daydreams of Roy. He haunted me, lacing all of my thoughts with his face, his voice. It was just like when Al and I were searching for the Stone--nothing else could latch onto my mind while that goal still remained. And now Roy was my new goal. My new 'Stone'.

I closed the book and set it down on the table beside the couch, giving it a frustrated look. Like it had been the book's fault I hadn't been able to read it.

"I really wish you'd tell me what's wrong," Al said, his voice soft and not at all demanding.

But I knew better. That was Al's way of trying to force me into spilling it to him. God knows how, but my little brother was the only person I knew who could translate 'puppy-dog eyes' into a tone of voice. And fuck, did it ever work if you weren't prepared.

I was ready for it, though. He'd been doing it all week, passively prodding at me, trying to get even the smallest bits of information out. All I had been willing to admit was that, yes, I was distracted. But I wouldn't tell him why, or what I was thinking about. He'd find out soon enough after my birthday, anyways.

"'S not gonna work, Al," I said, giving him a determined look. I slouched back on the couch, crossing my arms. "Just like it didn't work any of the other times."

"I just want to help you, Brother," Al said. He sat down next to me, close. Close enough that he could put an arm around my shoulders to try and comfort me. He gave me that look again.

"No," I said flatly, snorting at him. "I don't need help with this."

"But, Broth--"

"I said 'No', Al."

Copper clashed with gold as we stared each other down, each one trying to make the other give in. But we were both stubborn as hell--one of the few personality traits we shared--and neither of us would back down to the other. This stalemate would not be broken easily.

"Fine," Al said, letting out a frustrated noise. "But I'm here if you change your mind."

Al pulled away and stood up, looking slightly hurt as he walked to go read in his bedroom. I lied back on the couch, stretching my legs out over the cushions, and let my thoughts take over.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Only four weeks left," I whispered to myself.

A pleasant shiver ran down my spine as I lifted a pen to the calendar. My eyes dragged over the black, inky line as it was scrawled over the date, crossing it off. Each day I did it, I could feel something inside me rising up, coming closer to the surface. As to what it was... I had no idea.

But I was sure that it didn't matter.

I threw on my coat, pulling my braid out and letting it fall over my back. I'd started thinking of wearing my hair down lately. Maybe Roy would like it; it would definitely make me look more feminine. And Roy couldn't seem to keep his hands off of anything that even resembled the fairer sex. I shrugged, content to keep my appearance as it was, for the day at least. I had other things to try out on Roy first.

The walk to Central barely registered in my distracted mind. Over and over, my thoughts ran over all of the things I had planned out. I had come to the realization that I couldn't just go up to Roy on my eighteenth birthday and demand to be fucked. Even if the thought was tempting. I had to lure Roy into believing that he was the one who wanted me. That he was the one who was trying to seduce me, and get into my bed. He had to make the first--obvious--move.

I quickly found myself walking up the steps and into Central Headquarters. I absentmindedly waved at the receptionist and went to head off towards the library when she called out my name.

"Yes?" I said, stopping and facing her.

"Colonel Mustang wants to see you in his office right away," she said, flashing a polite smile at me. I could see some small glint of apprehension in her eyes and held back a sigh. She always gave me that look when Roy had come asking for me in a less-than-pleasant mood.

"Thanks," I said with a nod.

I turned and walked down the hall that led to Roy's office, finally letting out the long sigh that had built up in my chest. After one more breath, any trace of anxiety that was left within me had faded into excitement.

As I stepped up to the door of Roy's office, I stopped and knocked. I didn't want to just barge in like usual. Especially if he wasn't too happy with me.

"Come in," he called out.

I opened the door, shutting it behind me, and walked in. I took a few steps and sat down on the couch. Leaning back, I put my arms over the back of the couch and let my legs spread a little. If it wasn't for the confident way I held my spine, rather than slouching, I would have looked exactly the same as I did every other time.

"You wanted me?" I asked, giving him a curious, slightly annoyed look.

When Roy's eyes locked with mine for just a few moments longer than they should have, my heart raced in my chest. It was pounding so loud that I was sure he could hear it. Though I prayed that he didn't. I had obviously done something right. He quickly looked back down at the papers in his hand and proceeded to speak to me at length about some more collateral damage that I had caused during my last mission.

I found myself too excited over his little slip-up to pay much attention to his words, though I don't think he noticed. I was always lazy and bored during our meetings, barely caring for what he had to say. My unfocused expression was nothing new and so he didn't comment on it past his usual asshole remarks.

_~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~_

I had gone straight to the library after Roy's long-winded talk. I was huddled up in one of the far corners with an Alchemy book, like always. No one ever came around this section of the library, so I was always granted peace and quiet. Not that I needed it right then. The sounds in my overactive imagination were loud enough to keep me from reading as it was. I could practically hear Roy's screams.

A strong shudder racked my body as my arousal grew. There was no way I'd make it through the day without getting off. And soon. I shook my head a little, dislodging the thoughts temporarily as I stood up. As I headed for the restroom I both cursed at and thanked myself for wearing leather pants and a long coat, respectively. I stopped and, seeing no one around, walked into the restroom and locked the door behind me.

I leaned back against the nearest wall with my hips pushed out and my legs open, bracing myself slightly. My hand slid across my hips until it reached my clothed erection and I pushed the butt of my palm down hard against it. I hissed and let my eyes close, tilting my head back a little. An excited shiver ran through my body as I popped the button on my pants and eased the zipper open, savoring the sound of the metal teeth opening.

_Roy shoved me against the wall face-first, his hot breath ghosting over my skin as he panted loudly into my ear. Shocks ran along my spine and I pulled his body close mine, moaning at the contact._

I tugged my pants and shorts down around my hips and gasped when I wrapped my hand around my cock. I stroked myself slow and hard, holding in a cry as the rough fabric of my glove ran over the skin. A flash of dull pain pulsed through me, heightening the pleasure.

_My pants were around my ankles and Roy was pressing me harder against the wall. The cold tiles contrasted with the heat of his body against mine as he ground his still-clothed crotch into my ass. I cried out when I felt his hardness rubbing over me and bucked my hips back for more. I needed him inside of me. _

As my hand moved faster over my cock, I had trouble keeping my noises in check. I raised my other arm to my mouth and bit down on my wrist to stifle my moans. My teeth dug deep into my flesh and I arched off the wall, bucking faster into my hand as the pain rushed through me and brought me closer to coming.

_I screamed as Roy thrust into me, hard and fast. He hadn't stretched me at all and I felt like I would rip in half any moment. And I loved it. It made my nerves thrum wildly, and each time he slammed back into me, I cried out louder. My nails grasped at the tiles, searching for something to hold onto as I pushed back against his thrusts._

I bit harder on my wrist as I felt a loud moan welling up inside of me. My eyes shot open and my hips bucked frantically as the fresh pain quickly pulled me over the edge. I let out a soft, choked cry as I came over my hand. Both of my hands dropped to my sides and I slumped back against the wall, catching my breath.

After doing my pants back up, I walked to the sink and washed my glove out, ringing it dry afterwards. It was still a little damp, but as long as no one shook my hand, nobody would notice. I leaned my head against the door, listening for voices outside. Hearing none, I unlocked the door and walked out, heading back to the library so I could--hopefully--get some reading done.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Three  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed  
**Warnings: **Anal, wet dream

**Summary: **With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N: **_No, that is **_not_** Ed's real birthday! Nobody really knows when Ed's birthday is. But it has been narrowed down to between January 1st and February 11th, so I just picked out a random day from between those dates! (Gosh darnit... couldn't the range go just a little farther? So I could give him _my_ birthday?)

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"You called me in here to do your fucking paperwork?" I bit out, trying not to let my anger get the best of me. I clenched and unclenched my fists a few times, trying to work off some of my frustration.

"_My_ paperwork, is it?" Roy said with a smirk, looking at me from over his clasped hands. He was leaning on his desk, looking as arrogant--and as enticing--as ever while he spoke. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember being the one to destroy those buildings in Aquroya, Edward. So you get to fill out the reports."

_That city's already half underwater... what does it matter if I demolished a few buildings?_ I thought, glaring at Roy.

But I didn't dare argue with him and risk losing any progress I'd made lately.

Within the last week, Roy had actually started coming on to me a little. On his own, without me enacting one of my little ploys, or planting any ideas in his head. Keeping eye contact for longer than he needed to, walking closer to me than he should have when we passed in the halls, even calling me by my full name. He was doing all sorts of little things to get my attention, and I didn't miss any of them.

I gave in without a word and took the pile of papers and folders from his desk and walked over to the smaller desk on the other side of his office. Things could be worse. At least I got to be in the same room as Roy for most of the day. Then again, that wasn't always a good thing, especially with how he was acting recently. I didn't need to get aroused at work. _Again_. It was only a matter of time before somebody caught me getting off in the restroom.

I sighed loudly, and immediately straightened in my seat, cursing at myself. The noise was meant to sound annoyed. But had it come out that way? Of course not. It had come out as an almost love-sick, wistful noise. My eyes darted to Roy but he was immersed in his own reading and--hopefully--hadn't noticed.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

I let out a long breath, blowing my messy bangs out of my face and watching them fall back down over my eyes right after. The papers on the desk in front of me all blurred together, my eyes tired and unfocused from hours of doing paperwork.

"Bastard..." I muttered, stealing a glance at Roy.

He was talking on the phone and distracted for the time being. So I let my eyes linger, tracing over his features. My gaze drifted along his face and jaw, down to his neck. A small shiver ran through my body when I stopped at his chest, wondering just what he looked like under his uniform. I was sure he had to have a gorgeous body. All of those women didn't sleep with him for his personality.

I pulled my eyes back to my paperwork when I heard Roy uttering his goodbyes into the phone. Reluctantly, I got back to work, glad that I was nearly done at least. I took the last folder in my hands and opened it to read the documents inside when a small, folded piece of paper fell out and onto the desk in front of me.

All I could do for a few moments was stare at it curiously before looking up to make sure Roy was otherwise occupied. When I was certain that he wouldn't look over at me, I picked the note up and unfolded it.

_January 16th _

_7:00 pm_

_1500 Hill Street_

My breath caught in my throat and I read it over once more. That was my birth date. And it was definitely Roy's handwriting on the paper. He hadn't even bothered to disguise it. My shaking hands folded the paper up once more and I stuffed it into my pocket.

I went straight to work again right after that, not turning away from the paperwork until every last page was done. I needed to get home so I could calm down and clear my head. When I was done, I carried the pile back to Roy and dropped it onto his desk with a slight _thud_.

"Finished," I said, trying to keep my usual, apathetic expression despite how fast my heart was pounding in my chest, keeping my nerves on edge from what had just happened. "Can I go now?"

"I suppose..." Roy said, his black eyes locked on me.

I shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare at me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. There was just something in that gaze that... _wasn't right_. But almost as soon as I noticed it, it was gone and all I saw was the usual snarky glint.

After a few awkward moments, I turned around and left his office and headed home. The entire way, I kept my hand in my pocket, nervously fidgeting with the note.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_Roy pinned me to my bed and bit down on my collarbone roughly as he thrust into me. Washing out the pain of penetration with the pain of his teeth against my skin. It worked wonderfully, making me cry out and grasp at the sheets beneath me._

_My legs wrapped around Roy's hips, pulling him deeper. I didn't want the pain to fade at all. I wanted it--no, _needed _it_--_hard and fast and rough. I had to feel the sparks of pain mingling with the waves of pleasure within my body. The delicious confusion as my nerves stumbled, sending the wrong signals to my brain. Telling me that pleasure was pain and pain was pleasure._

_A choked cry poured out over my lips as he grazed my prostate once. Roy shifted his hips and hit it dead-on with his next thrust, making me arch off the bed. I was gripping at the bedsheets so tightly that I could feel my nails through the fabric, scratching at my palms._

"_Roy!" I moaned, loving how his name felt as it spilled off of my tongue. _

_I licked at my lips, then grit my teeth as Roy increased his pace, the intensity of his thrusts. He didn't care at all how much he was hurting me. And God, was it ever wonderful. His hand wrapped around my cock, pumping me in time with his movements and making me moan louder. _

"_Fuck, Roy! Oh, fuuuuck!"_

_My head clouded over quickly and I stopped trying to inhibit the noises I made, letting them all come as loud as they liked. Spitting out whatever obscenities came to mind first._

_Roy's movements lost their grace, became more desperate and I felt him shudder, finally coming deep inside of me. The heat that washed over and throughout me pulled me over the edge and I came over his hand, crying out senselessly at the intensity of my release._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed, clasping my hands over my mouth. I didn't trust myself not to cry out again, not to moan as images of my dream flooded my mind and made my cock ache even more between my legs. Just the way my body shook slightly, shifting the covers over my erection, was enough to drive me mad.

I looked nervously at my bedroom door, hoping that Al hadn't heard my cries at all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Four  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed and (omfg, I totally went there) one-sided Elricest if you squint.  
**Warnings: **Masturbation, anal

**Summary: **With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N: **_So, yeah... this chapter would've been done _much_ sooner, had Word not crashed without letting me try to recover the document. I ended up having to re-write an entire page again, and that really pissed me off because I was so happy with how everything was. But... I'm not too disappointed with how this chapter has turned out.

And yes... yes, I had to add Elricest. It's actually for the plot, it's not just me needing to throw my OTP into everything I write. ^_~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

I pulled my knees up to my chest and tugged the blanket up over myself, trying to hide my erection. Hurried footsteps padded down the hall and I watched my bedroom door anxiously. The door opened and Al peeked in cautiously, giving me a worried look. He was dressed already; he always did wake up earlier than me.

_How much did he hear?_ I thought. My heart raced fearfully in my chest. I didn't need Al knowing what was going on. At all.

"Brother... are you okay?" he asked quietly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, showing his anxiety. His eyes ran across my hunched over body, assessing whether I was 'okay' or not. Judging by how he sighed and walked over to the bed, I didn't look it.

_Just go away, Al... this has nothing to do with you, _I thought. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on my knees. I didn't bother to answer his question. He knew I wasn't okay.

I felt the bed dip and shake slightly as Al sat down next to me. Heard him take in a deep breath, thinking over what he was going to say instead of just rushing right into his words. I'd rather he just let something slip out. Not take his time. I didn't want to have this conversation at all. But if I had to, I wanted it to go by as quickly as possible. Especially since I was sat there with my cock still aching horribly between my legs.

"Roy..." he said quietly, sounding somewhat tense. Tense, but not awkward at all, as he should have been. I didn't let myself dwell on that fact, though. Al was probably just hiding how odd he felt about being in my room after hearing such a... a _noise_ tear from my throat. Probably trying to make it easier on me by not letting his awkwardness rub off on me.

"Yeah, Roy," I said. I looked up into Al's coppery eyes, seeing them flash slightly. Was it... _pain_ that I saw in them? I searched his eyes, looking harder, but the light I'd seen had faded. All I saw in them was love and concern.

I frowned slightly and turned my head, looking at the bedsheets, out the window. Anywhere but at Al. He was smart enough to put two and two together. And, unfortunately for me, he'd come up with four.

"It's your birthday in a week..." Al said, giving me a calculating look.

I nodded, but refused to say anything in response.

"Do you have any plans?" he asked. He leaned back on his hands, almost studying me as he waited for an answer.

My thoughts skipped right to the note Roy had given me. It was hidden in one of my dresser drawers, under a pile of shirts. Every night since I'd gotten it, I pulled it out and read it over. Ran my fingers over the folds in the paper. Assured myself that it was _real,_ not my overactive imagination.

I knew there was no use lying to him. He always saw right through everything. That was probably the only drawback to having such a close relationship with Al. Whenever I wanted to keep something to my self, it was damned near impossible. Though this time, it was my own fault that he'd found out.

"I've got... plans," I said. I could feel him staring at me, could hear the soft sigh passing over his lips. He wanted to keep pushing, I could tell. Wanted to make me say it out loud. But I wouldn't give in. "Why?"

"No reason," he said, shrugging. I almost snorted at that. Al always had a reason for everything. Sure, they might be good and kind. But he never asked questions like that without a reason. "I guess I'll try to plan something for you the day after, then," he added, smiling slightly.

I relaxed instantly, glad that Al hadn't pressed any further. And that he was willing to let me have my birthday to myself, it seemed.

"So, are you sure you're alright?" Al asked after a moment, looking me over again.

"I'm sure," I said, nodding and offering him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Brother," Al said. He put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. He could still sense my nerves, I supposed. For a second, I thought I saw that flash in his eyes again, but then he stood up and looked away. Turning back to me, he said, "I'll be going out into town in a few minutes. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head.

"I'll be back in a few hours, then" Al said flashing me a small smile before turning and walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Al, I fell back onto the bed. I covered my face in my hands and let out the sigh that had been building in my chest the entire time. I stayed as quiet as I could, waiting for Al to leave. When I finally did hear the front door shut and the lock click, I sighed.

"_Finally..._"

A hiss ghosted over my lips as I pulled the blanket off of myself, feeling the cloth trail over crotch. I quickly pulled my shorts down, throwing them off the side of the bed. I wrapped my hand around my cock and let out a low, husky moan as I stroked myself slow and hard. My eyes fluttered shut and I submitted to my thoughts and imagination.

_Roy bent me over his desk, pressing my face into the wood. I winced slightly as he pushed my cheekbone into the hard surface. My cock pulsed against the leather of my pants and I whimpered softly. Roy's hips ground into mine and I felt his hardness pushing against me._

I trailed my other hand down my chest and stomach, teasing at my hipbones for a moment before sliding along my inner thigh. My breath caught in my throat for a moment, my legs shook slightly in anticipation. Hard and fast, I pushed two fingers into myself right away, crying out in pain at the intrusion, the violation.

_The moans and whines spilling over my swollen lips drove Roy on, teasing me more, trying to break me until I begged him for it. Friction from his clothed erection rubbing against me made me cry out, pushing back into him as hard as I could._

"_Roy! F-Fuck me!" I bit out, struggling to force the words out._

Tears stung at my eyes as I thrust into myself right away, not letting the pain fade at all. The abuse was more than welcome. It was needed. My breaths came shallow and fast and my pulse raced throughout my body, pounding so loud I could hear it. Every time my hand stroked upwards, I squeezed my cock firmly and let out a soft moan.

_I got my reward instantly. Roy deftly worked my belt open and slid my pants down off my hips. The sound of his zipper opening made me shudder and I licked my lips. I let my hands claw at the far edge of his desk, bracing myself as he lined himself up. With one hard push, he was inside of me, splitting me open and making me scream._

I arched high off the bed as my fingers thrust into my prostate. The two extremes of sensation set my body on edge. So much pain ran through me, countered by blinding pleasure. All of it caused by the two fingers that were thrusting frantically within myself. As my hand ran over my cock, I pressed against the tip with my thumb, making pre-come flow down my length.

_Roy's hips crashed into mine, harder and faster each time. He bent over and moved my braid aside, then bit at the back of my neck. I cried out and pushed my neck up, needing more. _

My body trembled and I felt myself tighten around my fingers as my release neared. I thrust harder, pumped faster. Cry after cry parted my lips and I moved my hips frantically, erratically, torn between bucking up into my hand and pushing down onto my fingers.

_Teeth sunk into my flesh and I knew he'd broken skin, drawn blood. Just the thought of it made my climax rush towards the surface._

"_Roy!!" I moaned, moving back to meet each one of his thrusts._

When my orgasm hit me, I screamed from the pain of my muscles clenching around my fingers, sending fresh, agonizing jolts through my nerves. I came over my chest and stomach, waves of cum spurting out as the pain drew out the pleasure.

With a choked sob, I pulled my fingers out of myself and let my hands fall to my sides. I lay on my bed gasping and panting while tears streamed down my face from the pain that still flowed through my sensitive body.

I shivered slightly as my thoughts wandered.

_Will the real thing live up to my fantasies?_


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Five  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed, one-sided Elricest  
**Warnings:** Smut, smut, smut-ity, smut, smut, smut! \o/  
**Summary:** With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N:**_ And... we reach Ed's birthday!! Though I'm not at all confident about this chapter at all. "orz I had a friend look it over, and they said it was great, so... I shall trust you, Hez! XD If anyone flames, it's your fault for lying to me. Or having crappy taste in fanfics.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

My hands clenched into fists at my sides, trying to still the incessant shaking that was working its way into every bone and muscle. I could hear the paper crinkling in my hand and quickly loosened my grip on it. Lifting the paper up, I tilted it so the light of the moon caught on it. Over and over, I read it. Checking over the time and address for what seemed like the hundredth time since I had been stood there on the corner, even if I'd only been there for a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath, I started down the street. I knew exactly which house it was; I'd come down here the other day to see just where I was going. Just to see where Roy's house was. Every step I took made my heart beat faster, my breath catch more often. I had to stop several times along the short trip--was I even walking an entire block?--to calm myself. The last thing I wanted was to look like the shaking mess I was. I didn't care if I was like this on the inside, as long as Roy couldn't see it.

The soft tapping of my boots on the pavement was drowned out by the loud pulse racing in my ears as I walked up the walkway to his house. When I went up the few steps up to his door, I stuffed the note back into my pocket. I paused mid-step, hissing slightly as the action of pulling my hand back out of my pocket had shifted the fabric of my pants. All too pleasantly, setting my body on edge, yet again. All day, I'd been on a hair trigger. Something so little as thinking of Roy's name would set my nerves alight, and I'd already had to go jerk off twice already, just to keep from going mad.

Calming breaths raised my chest for a few moments as I tried to ease away some of my tension and excitement. Finally, I raised a gloved hand to his door, a sharp knock echoing in the quiet air. I stepped back and waited for him to answer the door, trying my best to look put-together. Nervously, I pushed at a stray lock of hair, trying to keep it behind my ear.

My eyes shot up as soon as I heard the bolt turn in the door. I must have looked like some animal about to be hit by a car. But fuck, was I ever praying to be hit. Hard.

"Hello, Edward," Roy said with his ever-present smirk on his face. I shivered, loving how he always seemed so damned at ease about everything. Roy turned around, taking a few steps away from the door before stopping and looking over his shoulder "Coming?"

_I will be soon, Roy..._ I thought with a slight smirk, shutting the door behind me.

Before another thought could even flit across my mind, I was pressed into the nearest wall, gasping and looking up into Roy's dark eyes.

"Happy birthday, Edward," Roy breathed out. Hot breath caressed my lips as he spoke, his mouth nearly touching mine.

I took in a steadying breath, trying to grasp onto any confidence I could. His scent washed over me and my eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Musky, light, intoxicating. Whatever it was, I loved how it made my body ache for him even more.

"I'm eighteen now--a man," I said, opening my eyes and looking up at him. I was more excited now, than nervous.

"Not yet, you're not, Ed," Roy said, his smirk widening as he pressed his body flush against mine. My breath caught and a dull thudding sounded in my ears; my frantic heartbeat as blood rushed through my veins, both to high and low places in my body. Cheeks lighting up and groin aching.

Without another word, Roy closed the small gap between us and kissed me roughly. His tongue forced my lips open and I gasped slightly, feeling him probe my mouth hungrily. I let my eyes slide shut and moaned softly, more than willing to let him dominate me in any way he wanted. Teeth and tongue ravaged my mouth, sending jolts through my body, straight to my cock. I whimpered and bucked my hips slightly, letting out another, louder noise into the kiss as my erection rubbed against Roy's thigh.

Roy kept his lips over mine as he pulled me away from the wall and started walking me backwards down the hallway and into his bedroom. Just as I broke the kiss for air, I stumbled and fell onto the bed behind me as it pushed into the back of my knees, unbalancing me. Sitting up slightly, I kicked off my boots and tossed my coat and jacket over the far side of the bed. I looked up and licked at my lips--fuck, I could still taste him on my tongue--and shuddered in anticipation.

Hands and lips were on me again in a second as Roy pushed me over, sliding me up the bed. He settled between my legs, sucking and biting roughly at my neck as his hands slid up my shirt, running over tense muscles and hot flesh.

"_Roy..._" I breathed out, looking down at him, my normally bright golden eyes dulled with lust. I pushed him off of me for a moment and pulled my shirt off, throwing it away and not caring where it had landed.

Small groans and strained noises were all that Roy let out in warning before he deftly undid my pants, practically tearing them off of me. I shuddered, loving how he'd just lost control of himself, if only for a few brief moments, and yet I still felt as if he had control over _me_. I wanted him to do it again, to snap and just tear into me. Pulling him into another kiss, I sucked on his tongue, raking my teeth over it as I thrust my hips up against his.

_Break him--make him want you. Make him hurt you... _fuck_ you..._

A loud moan spilled over his lips and he broke the kiss, making quick work of his own clothing. I licked my lips and looked at him with lustful, confident eyes. Gone were my fears from earlier. I knew what I wanted now and I was going to get it. Oh, was I _ever_ going to get it; Roy's cock was all but dripping onto the bed beneath him as his black eyes raked over me, taking in every dip and curve, every mark and scar.

I took Roy's face in my hands and pulled it down, licking and biting at his ear. My hot breath ghosted over his wet skin and I could feel him shudder above me.

"_Pain is good..._" I purred huskily before letting Roy go.

I laid back on the bed and smirked up at him, my confidence fully with me once again. Especially after seeing how the slight look of shock on his face melted into a lusty grin. I could almost see his thoughts running along as he looked me over again. He was wondering _how much_ pain was good, and how much would actually hurt me. Like he... cared about me, almost. I felt my heart flutter for the briefest of moments, but then his tongue was on my cock, licking a rough trail up my length.

"Shit!" I cried out.

I hadn't expected that at all. Another cry came soon after when he shoved two fingers into me without even slicking them first. My head clouded over right away from the delicious pain. It was so much different than when I was with myself. I didn't know when it was coming, or just how much pain it would be. My already-strained nerves screamed at me with confused messages. As his fingers twisted within me, I felt pleasure course through my body. But when his mouth enveloped my cock, sucking gently, a choked moan came out, feeling a slight burn running over my skin.

Roy pulled off of my cock and I eased my eyes open, watching as he took my legs and put them over his shoulders. He kept fingering me, hitting my prostate once and making me scream and arch up. The predatory glint in his eyes made me shudder and I pushed back against his fingers, bucking my hips.

"F-Fuck me!" I growled, pushing back faster against his fingers and tightening my muscles around them.

Roy pulled his fingers out of me and grasped my hips tightly. So tight that I knew it would bruise. _Perfect_. With one hard thrust, he buried himself completely within me. My scream drowned out any noises that Roy made, but the look on his face was enough to make me whimper. He looked as if he might just come right then, overloaded by how tight I was.

_Did he think a virgin would be loose?_ I thought, a slight smirk tugging at my lips.

I was snapped from my thoughts as he started thrusting into me, setting a rough pace. I let out a low, needy moan each time he pushed into me, opening me up again. It felt so much better than any fantasy ever could. But I still wanted more, it still had to be complete. I reached down and pulled one of his hands off of my hip, placing it on my chest.

"Fingernails..." I breathed out, my blazing eyes locking on his for a moment before he pushed into my prostate, making me tilt my head back and scream.

Cautiously, curiously, Roy dragged his fingers over me, my skin rippling beneath his touch. I cursed loudly and arched up into his touch. Harder this time, the nails sunk into my flesh, catching on it and scratching me deep. I knew it was sick to love the pain like I did, as I watched the marks on my chest bleed out. I'd never been able to cut myself so deep before, never let my nails grow long enough to do that much damage. But now I was considering it, as I felt my whole body shake with the pleasure from it. Roy saw my face and grinned, raking his nails over me again, this time over my neck and collarbones, earning another desperate moan from me.

Roy's other hand wrapped around my cock, his thumb running over the head, pressing at the tip and forcing out more pre-come with every stroke. I keened loudly, bucking down onto him as hard as I could, then up into his hand. Down, then up. Over and over.

"_Roy!!_"

A loud scream tore from my throat as he slammed into my prostate, hitting it quickly and repeatedly, not letting me recover each time it made me arch up, jerk back, and cry out. I felt a warm coiling in my stomach, wrapped my legs tighter around his neck to pull him in more as it released. With a strangled moan, I came, wincing and moaning louder as it flowed into the cuts on my chest and stomach.

Roy continued to thrust into me, still hitting that spot inside of me and making me cry out. Both of his hands went to my hips, pulling me in to meet each thrust, forcing himself deeper within me. He let out a loud cry, his body shaking above me as he came. I grit my teeth and writhed a little, unused to the feeling of the hot cum spilling out inside of me. It almost burned. Probably because Roy had been so rough with me.

Pulling out of me, Roy rolled to the side and collapsed on the bed, running a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. He looked over at me with that ever-present smirk on his face.

"Now..." he said, turning onto his side and tugging at my lip with his teeth. "You're a man, Edward."

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_**A/N:**_ The end? I don't think so, my lovelies. This will keep going well past Ed's birthday. ^_~ Didn't think I'd end it there, did you? Things aren't so simple. _Oh, no..._


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Six  
**Rating: **PG-13 for this chapter, but NC-17 overall  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed, one-sided Elricest  
**Warnings:**  
**Summary:** With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N:**_ OTL Forgive me for the late update, guys! 11 hour work days are killing me. T_T But fear not! I'll be dropping down to 30 hours a week in about a month! \o/

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

The next morning went by in a blur. I woke up to find the bed empty beside me and Roy already gone. He'd placed a note beside my clothes, heaped on a chair in the corner. Though Roy had left me alone without even saying goodbye or talking about the night before, seeing his phone number scrawled in his neat lettering had cheered me up instantly, banishing all of my negative thoughts right away.

_He wants to do it again..._ I thought, feeling my heart pound pleasantly in my chest.

With a smile, I dressed myself and headed home.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

The grin that had been all but stuck on my face during my walk home faded instantly when I saw my brother's expression. Al was sat on the couch, dark circles under his eyes, his hair mussed, and worry etched into every line of his face.

"H-Hey, Al..." I said quietly, a sheepish look creeping over my features.

All I got in reply was a slight grunt as Al sunk back against the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips and clearly thinking of how to tell me just how mad he was. He didn't need to say a thing... I could tell from the sharp light in his eyes that he was already holding back from tearing into me. It might not look like it to other people, but Al could get a temper when he was pushed too far. And, obviously, what I'd done had been much too far for him to handle.

"You could have called, Ed," he finally said, his voice clearly strained as he tried not to let it crack or shake at all. Though he wasn't having the same luck controlling his body. I could see him trembling slightly and it actually made me pull into myself a little. I'd never seen Al like this before... Never seen him... _angry _like this. It made me wince, just hearing him speak.

"Sorry, Al... I-I didn't think of that," I said, scratching at the back of my head and looking around nervously. I'd been all to distracted with Roy to even think of calling Al to tell him I wouldn't be home that night.

Al sighed and shook his head. I could tell he was trying to loosen up, to relax, but he failed terribly. All he ended up doing was gritting his teeth and huffing quietly at me.

"I-Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" I offered, hopeful that there was something--though I had no idea what it could be--that I could do to cheer Al up.

But instead of having a positive effect on Al, I saw pain flash in his eyes, lingering for a few moments before he could force it away. I twitched and wanted to step away, unsure of what I'd done to hurt him...

_All I offered to do was try to make him happy..._

Al looked as if he wanted to say something, his mouth half-open and his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Just when I thought I'd heard a whisper of a word cross his lips, he shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going to go get some sleep..." he said as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Alright, Al..." I said quietly, almost sighing the words.

Al cast a quick glance at me before heading into his room and closing the door. As the door clicked shut, I flinched at the sound. I could swear it echoed through the quiet apartment. I couldn't even hear any noises from Al's room, meaning he must have just crawled into his bed right away and fallen asleep.

With a disappointed sigh--disappointed in _myself_--I slumped onto the couch, lying back and covering my face with my hands, wondering just why Al was so bothered with me coming home late...

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

It was late in the evening when I finally gave in and went to Al's door, knocking on it softly. He'd been asleep for nearly the whole day and I was starting to get worried.

"Al?" I called out through the door when he didn't respond to my knock.

Again, I got no reply. I eased his door open and peeked in. I couldn't help the small smile that crept over my face when I saw Al fast asleep, his chest rising and falling peacefully as he almost clung to his pillow. He just looked so cute like that.

There's the little brother I know and love... I thought to myself, glad to see Al relaxed and at ease, if only in his dreams. He just looked so... happy.

I was about to move away and pull the door shut when Al rolled over, muttering quietly in his sleep. Pausing, I quirked a brow, curious as to what he was saying. Maybe it would help me figure out why he was so upset with me...

Quietly, I stepped towards the bed, sitting down gently, trying not to shake the bed too much and wake up Al. I watched Al's face, seeing him furrow his brow for a moment before relaxing once more, a small smile settling on his lips soon after.

Al's lips moved slightly, an unintelligible mumble passing over his lips. I leaned in closer, trying to hear him better. The next words I heard made my heart stop for a moment, shocked at what my brother had just said. My eyes were wide and my hands stumbled for something to grasp, seeking to ground myself somehow.

"Al... ?" I breathed out shakily.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Seven  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed, one-sided Elricest  
**Warnings:** Implied Elricest, smut, masochism  
**Summary:** With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N:**_ Aaaaaaand, I'm crap at updating this damned thing. OTL Sorry, guys! I promise to have the next chapter out much sooner! Of course... it helps that now I finally know where the hell I'm going with this damned thing. I even have the end planned out! Though it may take a couple more chapters to get there, I know it'll be worth it. ^_^ Thanks so much for your patience, everyone, and the awesome comments I've been getting for this fic. It really means a lot to me.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"_Brother..._" Alphonse breathed out.

I jerked back, shuddering. Al's voice... the pain, the love, the _need_ that resonated in it shook me; I had no idea so many things could be heard in one breath of a word. Just barely, I pulled back in time to avoid his outstretched arm. Even in his dreams, he reached out for me, almost touching me... as if he knew I were there.

A soft whimper ghosted over his lips and his hand grasped at the sheets, a slight frown tugging at his face. Fleeting, barely tangible thoughts formed in my mind, swept away almost as soon as they had formed. I tried to hold onto them... something about them... was _different_. But they were dashed from my consciousness by another soft noise from Alphonse.

Just as his fingers released the sheets, his hand reaching out again towards me, I stood up, trying not to let the bed shake too much. I couldn't let Al know that I was in here, had heard that. Of course, if he woke up, I could lie and say he hadn't said anything. But Alphonse always knew when I was lying; it was the best, and the worst thing about my little brother. How damned close we were...

_And Alphonse wants us to be even closer..._ I thought, a shiver running through my body.

"Brother..." I heard again, as I closed the door behind me. I leaned back against the door, raking a hand through my bangs and trying to come to terms with what had just happened. And I was more than certain that it had really happened. It wasn't just Al having some nightmare and calling out for the protection of his older brother. There was more to his voice than that.

_Is that what I sounded like, when he walked in to me calling out Roy's name?_

Another shudder and a deep breath, trying to steady myself. But it didn't work. I needed a distraction.

_Roy_...

It was the weekend; he'd even asked me to come over that night. So what, if I was a few hours early? All it meant was that we could squeeze in another fuck that night, and I was sure that Roy wouldn't dare complain about that.

Without even bothering to phone Roy first, I made my way into the hallway and grabbed my coat, throwing it on as I walked out the door, locking it behind me.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Roy's teeth dragged along my neck, red marks raising up, following after his teeth, making me arch up off the couch. _Perfect. _Even though we'd only had that one... _visit_ (Roy refused to let me call it a date, though I had no idea why) on my birthday, Roy already seemed so in tune with my body already. He knew all the perfect places to bite and scratch at, just where to put his hands or where to breathe over my sensitive skin to get the best reactions out of me.

_Or maybe he just knows what works on _everyone_... because Roy Mustang gets around..._

My eyes widened for the briefest of moments as that thought flashed through my mind, making me gasp. Thank God the sound could be excused by the fact that Roy had just slid his hand up my shirt, dragging his nails over my skin. In fact, he seemed to have taken that sharp intake of breath as a good sign, as his fingers pressed harder against my flesh, starting to dig in now.

I tilted my head back with a low moan, pushing up into his skilled touches. Soft words spilled out over my lips, praises, curses, pleas for more; I had no idea the exact words, as I'd already lost myself to the sensations assaulting me and the expectation of more to come.

Before I knew what was happening, I cried out, confused, as Roy's hands grasped roughly at my shoulders and he turned us around so that he was sitting upright on the couch with me sitting on his lap. That ever-present smirk was on his face and he was clearly pleased with my reaction.

Swallowing thickly, I tried to compose myself, but lost any hope of that when his hands rested on my knees, slowly sliding up my legs. Roy gave a rough squeeze of my thighs, thumbs digging in, just the slightest bit of pain. I closed my eyes, then, shivering as his hands went further up, now pulling slightly to spread my legs wide. One hand stopped where it was, the other moving to palm my crotch, teasing at my hardening flesh through my pants, pressing hard against it and rubbing in maddeningly slow circles.

I looked at Roy through half-lidded eyes, licking my lips hungrily before leaning in to take his lips in a rough kiss. My tongue immediately forced its way between Roy's lips and I shuddered at the taste of him. A low growl came from Roy's throat and his hand pressed harder against my erection, bringing forth a frantic whimper from me. I eased back in the kiss, letting him dominate instead, his tongue twining with mine, sucking on the pink flesh.

My hands drifted up to rest on the back of the couch, behind Roy's head, and I used them to steady myself, to still my shaking body. I broke the kiss, pulling back and gasping for air as he started to slowly rock his hips up into mine.

"_Roy..._" I breathed out, biting down on my lip to stifle a moan.

Roy bucked up harder, so sudden that I bit through my lip, the pain making my cock twitch painfully within the confines of my pants. Almost as if reading my mind, Roy's hand shifted yet again and he started to open my pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. He reached into my shorts, fingers gently running over my cock, light touches that he knew would drive me mad.

I was so distracted by Roy's teasing that it took me a few moments to notice him working his own pants open. I let out a low, encouraging moan when I saw him stroke his cock, fingers wrapped tightly around it as he slicked himself with the pre-cum that leaked down his shaft. Another moan and his hands were on my hips, lifting me as he slid my pants and shorts down, just enough to expose my ass.

My hands grasped frantically at the back of the couch as I felt Roy's hardness pressing against my ass as he slowly rocked his hips, easing just the tip into me at first. The pain was amazing already as he tried to stretch me all at once with his cock, slowly pushing and forcing his way into my--

"_Fuck_!!" I shouted, my back arching as Roy grasped my hips, pulling me down roughly until he was fully sheathed within me. My whole body shook from the pain that ripped through me, my breath caught in my throat as I tried to control myself, but it was no use. And Roy didn't seem to _want_ me holding back, either, as he started thrusting into me, hard and fast.

Immediately, I leaned forwards slightly, using the back of the couch for leverage and support as I started to grind back down against Roy's hips, moaning loudly. I still wasn't getting nearly enough, though. With a groan, I spread my legs wider, sinking down further onto his cock. Faintly, though the pounding of my pulse in my ears, I heard Roy moan, pant, _whimper_ at what I'd just done. Some small flash of pride welled up in me at that fact, but I barely had time to dwell on it before Roy slammed into my prostate.

"More!" I cried out, arching my back and bucking down harder.

I rolled my hips against his, pressing his cock firmly into my prostate, over and over. My breaths came sharper, catching repeatedly as my body started to shake. I moaned, long and loud, the sound cracking and shifting into a loud cry as Roy's hand wrapped around my cock, stroking in time with his hips.

Roy had barely managed a few pumps of my hard flesh before I bore down on him, impaling myself on his cock as hard as I could while I came. My seed spilled out over our clothed chests and my muscles clenched tightly around him, drawing him in deeper as he continued to thrust into me. I shuddered, whimpering when I felt Roy stiffen beneath me, hot liquid spilling out inside of me.

Gasping for breath, I fell forward, my body limp against Roy's, muttering incoherently as I tried to calm myself down from my amazing high.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Eight  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed, one-sided Elricest  
**Warnings:** Implied Elricest, smut  
**Summary:** With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N:**_ Faster update this time, fweee! And lots more delicious angst and worry from Edward! 3

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Roy?" I asked, my voice hesitant as I walked into his house. I hadn't bothered knocking at all. He knew I was coming over already and the door was unlocked, so why not just let myself in?

A startled gasp parted my lips as Roy came up behind me suddenly. When the hell did he have the time to sneak up on me like that? I was barely in the damned door. His arms wrapped loosely around my waist, hands teasing at the waistline of my pants as he leaned over and started kissing along the back of my neck.

"R-Roy..." I breathed out, struggling to keep my voice steady. I shuddered, licking my lips, but tried to keep my focus. I hadn't come over to Roy's house for sex that time. Questions had muddled my head for days now, concerns about our... was it even a relationship? It didn't feel like it was... "W-We need to... to..."

_... talk_.

The last word, though, died on my lips as Roy slid a hand into my pants. Somewhere in the depths of my lust-hazed mind, I cursed myself for always wearing my belt so loose. But right at that moment, my worries were forgotten and I was quite happy with the fact that Roy had such an easy time of getting his hand down my shorts.

My eyes snapped open wide when I was pressed forwards against the cold wall, shuddering at the contrast in temperatures as I felt the heat of Roy's body pushing into mine. Sharp teeth trailed along my neck when his hand wrapped around my cock, the half-hard flesh twitching in his hand as he started to stroke me.

Roy's body pressed closer to mine, flush along my back. He ground his hips into my ass and I let out a low moan as I felt his hardness against my ass, quickly moving to buck back into him. I heard a low, rumble of a purr from his throat, matched by a whimper from my own lips as he stroked me once more before pulling his hand out. I held my complaints, though, when he started to work my belt, then my pants open.

Soon enough, my pants were down around my thighs, cock twitching impatiently as cool air breezed over it. His hand was on my cock again, pumping hard but slow for a few moments. Roy swiped at the tip of my cock with his fingers, covering them in my precome as he moved to press them to my entrance. His fingers circled the muscle for a few seconds, teasing me before he plunged two of them into my body all at once.

"_Fuck_!" I shouted, bracing my hands against the wall as I started to rock my hips back, forcing Roy's fingers deeper each time.

"Not yet, Edward," Roy purred, teeth just barely scraping over my ear. I could hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice. "Patience..."

A loud whine was my reply to his taunting, followed by a shaking cry as he curved his fingers sharply, hitting my prostate. Frantically, I bucked my hips back against Roy and he indulged me for a few moments, thrusting harder, deeper. But then he pulled out, leaving me to grind me teeth together as I shamelessly rocked my hips.

The sound of Roy's zipper undoing sent a shiver down my spine, the crisp, metallic sound cutting through the low rasp of my heavy breathing. He shifted my long, red coat aside and lined himself up, pressing his cock against my entrance, easing the tip in.

My breath caught in my throat, a moan flowing out over my lips as I tried to push back and get more of him inside of me. Roy's hands went to my hips, pinning me against the wall and stopping me from moving in the slightest and he continued his slow pace, pushing in inch by torturous inch. Just when I was ready to shout, to beg for him to let go of me, he pulled out completely before slamming back in, earning a loud cry of praise in return.

Roy set a hard, fast pace, and I could already hear him panting heavily behind me. He'd obviously been waiting for me to come over, had obviously been wanting this--wanting _me--_all day long, if his frantic movements were any indication. My thoughts suddenly broke off as Roy hit my prostate and I keened loudly, arching back roughly before starting to thrust back, matching Roy's movements perfectly.

A dull scratching noise reached my ears and I realized that my nails were digging grooves into the wall from how desperately I was trying to find something to grip onto. Louder, sharper, faster my breathing came, nothing more than unsteady gasps as I suddenly felt Roy's finger wrap around my cock. I cried out, bucking my hips shamelessly, shuddering at the wet sound it made as my pre-cum slicked my length, letting me slide easier within his grasp--_in and out... in and out--_while I fucked his hand.

"_Roy_!!" I moaned, my whole body trembling as I felt my release getting closer.

With a lusty purr, Roy leaned over and bit hard at my neck, making me cry out senselessly at the sudden pain. It dashed along my nerves, bright flames across my body. He'd broken the skin, _drawn blood_, and I'd never felt anything so amazing in my life. Roy twisted his head slightly, pulling at my skin and making me cry again, this time the noise melting into a loud, shaking moan.

One final scream tore from my throat as I came, my seed shooting out to coat the wall in front of me. Streams of it spurted out as Roy continued to slam into my prostate, pulled deeper by my clenching muscles. A low moan behind me and I felt Roy's release fill me completely, already some of it dripping out as he pulled away from me, breathing heavily.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

A slight frown pulled at my lips when I saw how Alphonse was looking at me. Ever since that day, weeks ago, I'd noticed something new in his eyes. Whether it had always been there all along and I hadn't noticed before or it was something new, I had no idea. All I knew was that it made me... uneasy. But not even in a bad way. Somehow, I _craved_ that look, without knowing exactly why.

"Al..." I started, sitting up slightly on the couch, looking over to where he sat at the kitchen table.

As soon as my eyes made contact with Al's, the bronze orbs widened slightly before darting down, focusing on the glass of water in front of him. My frown deepened for a moment before I realized that it would be a bad thing for him to think that I was upset.

_Why... do I care if he thinks I'm unhappy? Why am I so damned concerned with _his_ feelings?_

I could tell it was too late already; his eyes had flicked up and seen the expression on my face, his own features easing into something forced as he tried not to let his feelings show through. Alphonse never was good at hiding when he was in pain. Even when he had no body with which to show it, I always knew when he was hurting.

"Never mind, Al," I said with a sigh, shaking my head. I laid back down, then, reaching for a book on the coffee table.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Nine  
**Rating: **PG-13 (NC-17 overall)  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed, one-sided Elricest  
**Warnings:** Implied Elricest, slight almost non-con type situation... _;  
**Summary:** With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N:**_ FFFFFF, I'm on fi-ah here, people! Woot for super-fast updates! Trust me, they're just as good for me as they are for you! XD It almost pains me to leave a story sitting for too long. Which is a good, good thing, seeing as this one's almost done! \o/

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

A sharp gasp parted my lips and I sat up almost painfully straight as I felt gentle fingers on my neck, running over the large bite mark that was still there. A flush ran up my neck and onto my cheeks; I'd just about yelled at Roy for leaving that mark because I was sure that--

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Al asked. Just as I knew he would. Flinching, I pulled away from Al's touch, not liking at all--or did I like it _too much_?--what it was doing to me.

"I'm fine, Al," I said, voice sharper than I had meant for it to be. But I couldn't help it, not with the shivers running rampant along my spine.

"You... wanted him to do it?"

His voice was almost curious... like he really, truly wanted to know, for his own knowledge. Not just some rhetorical question or backwards psychology meant to make me rethink my... my _arrangement_ with Roy. I didn't dare call it a relationship. Not after all of my failed attempts to talk to him about it. The minute any words unrelated to sex came from my mouth, I was silenced with a kiss, or a hand down my pants.

"Al..." I started, licking my lips uncomfortably, shifting in my seat to pull away from him. I was glad he was behind me, that I couldn't see him. It would've made this even harder, having to deal with such questions. "I don't want to talk to you about that kind of crap. You're my brother, it's just... weird."

I could see it in my mind's eye, Alphonse's instant shift from his original caring, concerned body language to a more pained stance, shoulders likely slumped at my response. I still wasn't entirely sure whether all of Al's pain was coming from just not being able to be as close to me as we used to be. We'd drifted apart as brothers ever since my infatuation with Roy began. But I never saw it as a bad thing until that night I'd heard him whimpering my name.

_He was so hurt... He just wants to be close to me..._

But I couldn't just talk to my brother about my relationship with Roy, either. No matter hut much it may pain Alphonse, I wasn't going to talk about my sex life with him. And especially not my fucked up kinks. It would be a cold day in Hell before I told Al that I get off from pain, that having my neck almost torn open had given me one of the best orgasms I'd ever had.

I heard a sigh behind me, then his fingers were on my neck again, sending a spark through my nerves, right to my core. I couldn't help but shudder at it and didn't even think about how... wrong it was to react that way to my own brother's touch.

Before I could say anything, though, he pulled away and soft footsteps reached my ears. A slight, echoing click as Alphonse shut his bedroom door and I was left alone at the kitchen table wondering just why Al's gait had seemed lighter, _happier_ than before.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

I looked around cautiously as I entered Roy's house. There was no way in Hell I'd let that bastard sneak up on me again. We were going to talk, and there was no way out of it for him, whether he liked it or not. And I was pretty damned sure he'd be leaning towards the 'not' side of that fence.

"Hello, Edward," Roy said, practically purring my name as he sat up from where he was curled up on the couch with a book.

I flashed him a smile, and, not wanting to seem distant at all, went to sit next to him, flopping down with my usual lack of grace, trying to override my urge to just lay myself out in utter comfort on the soft cushions. I had to remind myself why I was here; it definitely wasn't to get comfortable on Roy's leather couch.

Almost immediately, Roy's arm wound around me, pulling me against his chest in... what was almost a warm embrace. But the excited, hopeful feeling in my stomach balled up into a heavy ache the moment his other hand slid to my belt.

"Roy, I'm not here for that," I bit out, my anger flaring up right away.

Roy paused for a moment, actually seeming to think over my words, a curious look on his face. But then that damned smirk spread over his lips and his skillful fingers were working my belt open before I even realized it. I slapped his hand away, all but growling at him.

"I'm here to talk, Roy," I said, keeping my hand on his wrist, gripping tightly so he couldn't move it back to my pants again. His smirk faded into a frown at my words and I saw his eyes flash slightly. I shuddered, but didn't let on that I'd been otherwise affected at all by that.

But, it seemed the shudder was enough to make Roy ignore my words completely as he wrenched his hand from my grasp--and it had to be my fucking weak, right hand, too, didn't it?--his fingers now trailing up and under the hem of my shirt.

"We can talk after, Ed," he breathed out, tongue flicking over my ear, teeth grazing perfectly over my jawline.

_You always say that... and we never talk, Roy. Never._

Another shudder, but I held firm, leaning back into the cushions, trying to avoid his touches as best I could.

"No!" I said, grabbing his wrist again, this time in my stronger left hand. I wasn't going to let him keep going this time. "We're going to talk _now_. I'm sick of you fucking around with me, Roy. You've been taking advantage of my feelings!"

Roy quirked a brow at my words and his other hand raised to my face, cupping my cheek gently. My eyes widened for a moment at the sudden, soft contact. So different from anything Roy had ever done...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Seeing The Dark Of You, Chapter Ten  
**Rating: **PG-13 (NC-17 overall)  
**Type:** Yaoi, A/U  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed, Elricest  
**Warnings:** Teensy bit of violence, Elricest  
**Summary:** With Ed's 18th birthday quickly approaching, his infatuation with Roy starts taking over more and more of his life. What will Ed do when that blessed day finally arrives?

_**A/N:**_ Alright, guys. No pranks this time. I promise. XD This really is the end of the story. And... I already know which of you will be happy about the ending and which may not be so thrilled. I know I can't please anyone, but... this is really how it had to end. Thanks so much for all your support, everyone! This thing really was a pain to write sometimes! _ What started as something that was just meant to go on for...God, five chapters at most has ended up doubling in size! And it's definitely one of the fics I'm proudest of, too. I was able to find a bit of a style for myself in this, as well as improve a lot, too. But, enough of my moaning on. Let's get to what we call came here for, eh? ^_~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

... but the look in Roy's eyes was just the same before. There was no hiding that sharp, arrogant glint. In the span of only a few breaths, I reached down, zipping my pants back up. Then I brought my hand up to Roy's face with a forceful slap, the sound echoing throughout the quiet room.

"Fuck you, bastard!" I spat as I stood up, feeling pride swell within my chest as I saw the stunned look on his face. It damned well served him right, after what he'd done. Or rather, _not_ done. "I'm not falling for shit like that. I'm not one of those stupid women you toy with!"

Before Roy could get a word out, I was out his door, making my way back home.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

I burst through the apartment door, gasping and panting. I'd run home from Roy's, and he didn't exactly live close. Shutting the door behind myself, I walked down the hallway, having to support my unsteady, tired frame with the wall as I went. I heard shuffling and a confused noise from the living room and turned the corner to see Alphonse just getting up off the couch.

"B-Brother... ?" he said cautiously. I didn't blame him one bit for using that tone with me. I was supposed to be at Roy's all night--maybe even _over_night, for that matter--and here I was, back in under a couple of hours. And probably pretty disheveled looking, at that, from having run back. "Roy didn't hurt you, did he?" Alphonse asked quietly, his brows furrowing slightly.

My eyes widened for a moment at his question--_yes, Roy had fucking hurt me..._--but I quickly shook my head. Al took a step towards me, his mouth opened slightly as if he were searching for something to say. I cut him off, though, closing the small gap between us and quickly wrapping my arms around him before I lost my nerve.

I looked straight ahead, eyes focusing on some far-off point in the living room as I tried to tell myself that this was right. That it wasn't... _wrong_. And as soon as Alphonse finally lifted his arms, putting them around me once he was over his shock, every ounce of doubt melted away.

After a few silent moments, just holding each other, Al untangled himself from my grasp, his hands moving to cup my face gently. He licked his lips, hesitant, before leaning in and pressing them to mine. So soft, so loving, so... _perfect_.

I closed my eyes, feeling my pulse beat wildly through my veins. I'd never felt anything like that before with Roy. I'd wanted to feel it--_God_, had I ever wanted to--but it never happened because he didn't share the feelings. But everything about this right now was mutual, completely reciprocated by the other half, and it made a smile creep onto my lips. My hands went to tangle in Alphonse's hair, my head tilting into the kiss.

A shudder ran through me as Al's tongue poked out, gently tracing over my lips before I parted them, ready to feel him, taste him. We both let out a quiet, contented sigh his tongue slid into my mouth, slowly twining with mine. I felt dizzy at the contact. So sweet and soft, but passionate just the same.

"_Alphonse..._" I whispered against his lips, the light caress of my breath bringing forth a soft, pleasured noise from him. His eyes fluttered open, the striking bronze orbs full of nothing but love as he looked at me.

One last, quick kiss before he took my hand, giving a slight tug as he started off towards the bedroom. I swallowed thickly, but didn't resist at all, almost stumbling over my feet in my nervousness as I followed behind him. Just like some child, afraid of doing wrong as they learn about some great lesson in life.

I smiled slightly at that thought. Because I couldn't have a better teacher in all of this than Alphonse.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_**A/N: **_ OMG, no sexings! Why? Because I didn't want to kill the mood. And I know I said this was the end, but there will be one or two bonus chapters coming out soon, guys. ^_~ One from Alphonse's POV and maybe one that's just some "What If" type smut for giggles. Thanks so much for reading, everyone!


End file.
